Slayer and a Jedi drabbles
by redcristal
Summary: This goes allong with The Slayer and a Jedi. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Slayer/Jedi drabble**

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars universe and characters belong to George Lucas, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel charachters belong to Joss Whedon. **Rating;** PG-15, it might change.

**Summary:The Slayer and a Jedi** BtVS/Ats/Star Wars; Buffy does not escape the collapsing Hellmouth, but with the burst of energy from the collapse a portal is created and she is transported to another dimension. And Connor didn't end up in Quar-Toh he is on Tatooine, living with the Lars'.

**Summray of the drabble:** all things that did not fit in with The Slayer and a Jedi

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance/Misery/SF

**Distribution**: Twisting the Hellmouth, Fanfiction. Net anybody else; just tell me where you're going to put it.

**Feedback:** yes please

**Spoilers:** All seasons of Buffy/Angel and Star Wars movies (Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith) and Nancy Holder's book Queen of Slayers

**IMPORTANT!**  
Facts: now in the canon of BtVS there are mentions of Star Wars, mostly by the terrible nerd trio. For the sake of this fic I've ignored it, so the trio was just Star Trek fans, Star Wars was never mentioned. All else in BtVS happened. In Star Wars verse everything up to the point of Buffy's arrival happens.

On Ats all up to Connors kidnapping happens. Cordy still becomes host to, but Angel becomes father of Jasmine all other stuff happens except NO Connor, he is on Tatooine, living a happy live.

Now as for paring Buffy…this will be Buffy/Anakin.

Author's notes: Here is first drabble that accompanies my crossover The Slayer and a Jedi. _Time difference. 1 month of BTVS is one year in SW!_

It takes place during the bus drive away from Sunnydale after the Chosen.

**Title: Wakening**

Everyone who was able to get off the bus was now standing at the edge of the chasm, crowding around Faith.

"Where's Buffy?" asks Dawn. "Did she make it?"

"I don't know." Faith starts to answer, but knowing her sister Slayer, her friend did not make it. Turning around to consult the younger Summers girl.

"I…Buffy?"

Buffy walks to the bus and others suddenly disappear. The "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign still stands, perched precariously on the edge of the canyon. The sign teeters a little before falling backwards into the pit that used to be its city.

Faith frowns. "This is a dream." She states.

Buffy grins. "Oh yeah… one of those cryptic ones." Then she turns a serious gaze at Faith. "A higher power guiding us?"

"Why does that sound familiar, and do you need to be so cryptic, B? What's the hitch?" says Faith irritated.

Buffy just walks to the edge of the pit. "I still have miles to go. Little Ms. Muffet counting down from 7-3-0."

Faith groans. "Listen B, I'm not good with riddles or this Slayer dreams stuff..."

"I'm not there."

"What." Buffy turns back to Faith, pointing at the chasm. "I'm not there."

Faith closes her eyes and opens them again, only to find her self in Magic Box, she looks around and see Buffy wearing a sleeveless blouse and pale skirt, with her hair loose, carrying a book. She walks over to a bookshelf, puts the book on it with other books, pauses for a moment, turns and looks at Faith again. "I'm not there or here."

"What, you are not at Magic Box." Asks Faith and Buffy shakes her head. "And you are not in that pit." Again Buffy shakes her head but before Faith can ask her some more, she walks away.

Faith runs after her. "Hey B wait!"

Buffy throws the door open and walks out, Faith follows.

Right to the graveyard, it's sunny day. A small bunch of flowers lies on the grass in front of it of a headstone, and on it reads:

**BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS**

**1981-2001 BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT**

"I'm not there either."

"So you are _not_ dead."

Buffy just smiles.

"I'll take that as a yes. So B, if you are not dead or here, where are you?"

Landscape suddenly changes in to vast dessert. Buffy standing still, watching in the distance, her arms crossed, and then she relaxes and looks at Faith.

"I'm here."

"So you are in the dessert, Sahara maybe?"

Buffy just shakes her head and looks up. Faith follows Buffy's look.

"Wicked." Above them are two suns.

Faith looks down, but Buffy is gone. Only a soft whisper is heard. "Time to wake up now."

Faith slowly opens her eyes, and disoriented she does not know where she is at the moment.

"Hey Faith." Says a voce behind her.

"Yo Dawn, how are you?"

Dawn shrugs. "I've been better." She whispers, tears falling from her eyes.

"But Giles…!" comes Rona's shout.

"Rona, I'll be first to admit that I would love for this to be true, but your dreams..."

"Whoa Watcher-man." Faith interrupts Giles. "Rona did you by any chance dreamed about Buffy saying something like: Little Ms. Muffet counting down from 7-3-0 and "I'm not here or there". And then B's standing in the dessert with two suns overhead?"

Rona nods.

"She could still be alive." Says Willow.

"In another dimension, but…Giles could this be real."

Giles pulls his glasses down and cleans them. "Well since two Slayers have had the same dream, I'm inclined to believe that, yes Buffy is…"

"Alive." Says a young Slayer, with short brown hair.

"Lisa?" asks Vi.

"I had a dream to."

Willows puts on her resolve face.

"Right."

She nods once." So Buffy is alive and in another dimension. And we will get her out."

**THE END**

**FOR NOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for: XinnLajgin and for Beth.**

**2 drabble: Arguments **

Master Gallia was sitting cross legged on the floor, while Buffy was standing, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, listening.

"Jedi must be passive; there is no anger, hate, fear…" Adi Gallia was in a full lecture mode. She and her new Padawan learner, Buffy were having their first lesson.

"Be kind, _rewind. _I don't think we are on the same page here."

Adi Gallia looked at her apprentice. Having her teacher's attention, Buffy uncrossed her arms and came closer. "There is anger, hate, fear…they are not dangerous unless we lose ourselves in it. If we do something out of anger and hatred, or we do something because it is the right thing to do."

Gallia shook her head, but Buffy lifted her hand, palm up in universal sign for 'stop it'.

"You talked and I listened, now is your turn to listen…now where was I…oh yes, if you deny those feelings, forcefully repress them, bottling it away, pretending it isn't there … if something happens to you that is _so terrible_ that you can not possibly imagine, an event then erases the line between light and dark."

"No, no it doesn't! The Jedi Code–"

"That is just _words!_" said Buffy through gritted teeth, what is it with councils and the Codes of non attachment, secrecy and all that.

"There is no anger, there is no hatred, and there is no fear..." She continues with a little mock in her tone, while repeating the code.

" _Well I say; stuff it._ There _is_ **fear, greed**, and **anger**, and **hatred**." Then Buffy's voice softens. "But there are also emotions that balance this…bravery, hope, loyalty, compassion, friendship, kindness, and most importantly love. And love is one of the most powerful things in the existence **_that_** is what defines us. Deny evil and you deny the good as well. There can be no light without the dark. There has to be a balance and all that."

"You are not a Jedi, yet. You don't understand."

"What are you…made of stone? To be without emotions means you don't have passion. And passion is life, we all have it, we all _feel it_."

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the Dark side of the Force."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the mantra. "Fearless are merely fearless to the people who do the right thing despite their fear, are brave. Anger can help you when you are fighting to save an innocent, gives you the drive needed. But the key is that you don't lose you mind, your ability to _think._"

Flashing asmall smile at her irritated teacher, "There is something we agree on…hate is a waste of time and energy, it clouds your thinking…and" Buffy's eyes became hard. "Vengeance is cruel and can wound the innocents."

Then taking a calming breath Buffy sits across Master Gallia locking their eyes and continuing with serious tone.

"Control your emotions, making them work for you not against you! Try and kill it, you end up killing the person you are."

** THE END**

** FOR NOW**


End file.
